


Homestuck Sexcanons

by Fanfictato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Smut, beta, sexcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictato/pseuds/Fanfictato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title again<br/>(Book originally on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NSFW warning (although you probably already knew that since you're here)  
I do not own any of the characters mentioned in these sexcanons, all characters belong to Andrew Hussie.  
In no way, shape or form am I affiliated with homestuck, I'm just another fan.

I'd suggest just selecting entire work, makes it easier.

Have fun.

~Fanfictato


	2. Makaras

The Makaras get turned on when they make someone laugh


	3. Kankri

Kankri never pails without his sweater


	4. Dave

Dave has found alternate version of himself and fucked them all to hear how he sounds during sex


	5. Dave

if you use a smuppet on Dave he won't be screaming from the pleasure


	6. Light players

Some light players have the ability to make their boobs glow


	7. Chapter 7

Sollux watches porn once a week and performs it the next day with Aradia


	8. PepsiCola/JohnRoxy

John loves slow, sweet, sappy sex more than anything. The mushier you are, the better his orgasms. (so far Dave and Roxy are the only ones who know)


	9. Trolls

Trolls do not understand the concept of "one night stands". They find sex to be very important and just finding anyone to pail with is just plain weird


	10. Vantas's

Unsurprisingly, the Vantas's favorite sex position is the '69' position


	11. Cronus

If you run your fingers along Cronus's earfins with the right amount of strength you'll have him moaning in record speed


	12. Karkat

Karkat has a biting kink even if it's not blackrom


	13. Davesol

Sollux's cum tastes like apple juice and dave loves it


	14. Porrim

Porrim has nipple piercings


	15. Kurloz

Trolls actually really love the feeling of Kurloz's stitched mouth against their nook


	16. Cronkri

Kankri has a kink for dominating trolls higher on the spectrum than him. Cronus is always happy to help him with that


	17. Kankri

Sometimes when kankri is alone he lays down on his sweater pile and rests a warm water bottle against his nook to get off because he doesn't feel like he's masterbting


	18. Equius

The real reason equius's horn broke is because he was rubbing it to get off. He rubbed a bit too hard


	19. Gamzee

Gamzee will fuck anyone wearing polka dots


	20. Eridan/Cronus

if you touch eridan or Cronus's fins, they will orgasm on the spot


	21. Rosemary

Kanaya gets turned on when Rose wears short skirts


	22. Nepeta

Even though she may look small and fragile, dont be fooled, she would top you faster than you can say rolepurrlay


	23. Terezi

That long tongue of hers can do wonders


	24. Mituna

Mituna fucks like a rabbit


	25. Jade

Jades takes it doggy style


	26. Dirk

Dirk masturbates to hardcore YAOI (boy x boy anime/manga)


	27. Sollux

All trolls horns are sensitive but all four of Sollux's horns each have to sensitivity of one normal horn x2


	28. Kismesis

When kismesis pail or kiss, they don't dare stick their tongue in their partner's mouth in fear that they may bit it off.   
Unless they like that sort of thing


	29. Grand Highblood

The GHB sometimes uses his quandrantmates genetic material to paint the walls of his room


	30. Sollux

Sometimes Sollux uses his psionics on trolls/humans secretly to pleasure them just to watch their reaction when they start getting turned on by nothing


	31. Dirk x Jake x Brobot

Brobot has a vibrator for a dick and a camera behind his shades. Whenever he fucks Jake he records it and the feed gets sent to Dirk. Dirk uses it as masturbation material


	32. Dad egbert

Dad egbert masterbates to cake boss


	33. Cronus

Cronus masturbates and takes photos of himself masturbating and then masturbates to them later. Masturbatception


	34. Damara

Damara loves verbally abusing her partners in Japanese when pailing


	35. Vriska

Vriska makes her pailing partners orgasm eight times


	36. Tavros

Tavros is usually really shy but he gets excited when his partner is into kinky roleplay sex


	37. Feferi

Feferi can't pass up a good opportunity to use fish puns when pailing


	38. Cronus

If you swear or talk dirty while being fucked by Cronus, he will make you moan so loud that meulin would hear it


	39. Meenah

if you pay a good price, Meenah might let you top


	40. Aranea

Aranea likes to narrate in detail what she does to her pailing partner during sex


	41. seadwellers

Seadwellers get horny when it rains


	42. Rufioh

Rufioh is actually pretty shy when it comes to talking about sex and it makes him blush like an awkward wriggler


	43. Grand Highblood

The GHB loves to be tied down and fucked by lowbloods


	44. Captors

All captors have two 8 inch bulges except for Mituna who has one 6 inch bulge and one 8 inch bulge due to an accident


	45. Horuss

Horuss loves to be ridden when pailing not just because he's a "mighty hoofbeast" but because he feels it is the least risky sex position so he can't hurt his partner


	46. DirkJake

Jake loves neck kisses and hickies, it's a huge turn on for him. Dirk found this out and uses it to his advantage often


	47. Highbloods

Highbloods are more likely to develop BDSM kinks because of their dominant nature


End file.
